


Not Too Late To Change

by lovingsmutandfluff



Series: Tumblr Ficlets/Drabbles [64]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Comfort, F/M, Fluff, Human Meg
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-24
Updated: 2015-03-24
Packaged: 2018-03-19 10:26:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 270
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3606705
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lovingsmutandfluff/pseuds/lovingsmutandfluff
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Prompt: Can you do a megstiel fluff where Meg becomes human and starts crying about all the bad things she's done and Cas is there to comfort her though he had trouble understanding</p>
            </blockquote>





	Not Too Late To Change

When Meg became human, she was overrun by how many feelings started to move in her body.

She had a soul now, and she felt the remorse and the pity and the guilt along with everything else over what she had done in the past.

Cas found her, on her knees, crying, and he quickly moved to her side.

"Meg? Meg, what is wrong?" Cas asked, holding Meg as she sobbed.

"Goddamnit! I’m sentimental now, Clarence!" She said through her tears. "I’m feeling stuff. I…I regret what I’ve done, Cas." She said, gripping his trench coat tightly.

"I see." Cas said. "You can try to make it right. Start again."

"I can’t make it right. Not all of the things I’ve done." Meg whimpered, shutting her eyes. "There’s so much."

Cas paused, thinking. He wasn’t human, he didn’t totally understand human feelings, though he’s seen it through Sam and Dean.

"You…you can start." Cas said. "You started when you began helping Sam and Dean. You became my nurse, and even had to help take care of an entire ward."

Meg gave a small laugh, and nuzzled into Cas.

"It is not to late to start, I believe, Meg." Cas said, helping pick Meg up off the floor.

Meg calmed down and nodded, wiping her eyes and looking up at Cas.

"Thanks, Clarence." Meg said.

"I am glad to be of some assistance." Cas nodded.

"How about you and me go bond a little more over some beers?" Meg winked. She took Cas’ hand and lead him away, trying to think of the closest bar they could go to.


End file.
